


Looking Back

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary fic!, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since things are like that, she gives that date a meaning instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> A happy fifth anniversary to the fans of this incredible game.

If it were up to her, she would never look back.

She has no motivation to do so. Why in the world should she? Most of what bothered her is far gone already. And in that void, the hole they left behind, she found just what she longed for – blissful loneliness.

In fact, with the nuisances cleared away, she takes pride in the neat labyrinth her mind is. Mostly devoid of noise, free from distractions. The clockwork of her daily duties flows with ease, bringing to her all truths and tasks she could ever need.

She is content with that. It would be enough to her. But she cannot ignore, no matter what, that she remembers whatever is important – and if some things she couldn’t delete, regardless of how many times she tried to, there must be a reason.

Since things are like that, she gives that date a meaning instead. No more than a split second of her precious time – but it is something. She stops, she recalls, aching. Then, she moves on.

It is almost fair, she thinks each time, to tone down the bitterness of the thought. Though the wounds are still open, they mean something. And it is fair to acknowledge how that day – the final day of the worst part of her life – still marks the beginning of her freedom.

If she got where she is today, it is because she walked that path. Which is just how it works, even for her.

She just wishes it didn’t have to hurt this much.


End file.
